


Let Me See

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Old Injuries, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: When Isabelle's old wound starts giving her problems, Aline is there for her.





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two short ficlets I wrote for the 2017 Shadowhunters Rare Pair Gift Exchange. Hurt/Comfort was one of my recipients favorite tropes and since I HC that Isabelle's healed demon wound acts up from time to time, this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy it.

Isabelle couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped her lips as she landed on her bad shoulder; sharp pain radiating from her old demon wound. Aline dropped her weapon and hurried to Izzy's side, crouching down next to her. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder being a wuss." Isabelle pushed herself into a sitting position and hesitantly probed around the old scar tissue. Normally it didn't didn't give her too many problems but it'd been stiff and sore when she had gotten up this morning. Now, it throbbed with every touch. Damned New York winters. "I'm good. Let's go again." She made to get up but Aline kept her firmly on the ground.

"Not so fast. Let me see it." Aline crawled behind Izzy and brushed her ponytail to the side. Isabelle sighed heavily but didn't fight her girlfriend's examination.

"There's not much _to see_ ," Isabelle grumbled as Aline gently pulled her bra strap down. The area around the wound was swollen, particularly in her shoulder. She pressed the back of her hand to the area, noting the heat radiating from Isabelle's skin.

"Is there anything you can do for it?" Aline asked, worry forming knots in her stomach.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." 

"Something tells me you're not." Aline said dryly as she gently replaced Isabelle's strap; noting her small flinch at the action. "C'mon Iz, it won't hurt to take it easy for a day." Aline said, lowering her voice into a coaxing tone. "We could cuddle, and binge the rest of _The Walking Dead_ , and stuff our faces with junk food." 

Isabelle stayed silent, considering Aline's proposal. Finally, she peered over her shoulder at the other woman. "Will you make nachos later?" 

Aline laughed. "Yes, I can make nachos later." She stood up and offered her hand.

"Alright," Isabelle sighed. "I'll take it easy for a day," she said accepting Aline's hand. Aline smiled and helped Izzy off the floor. The two put their weapons away before heading back to Isabelle's room.

Once there they began stripping off their damp workout clothes but Isabelle struggled to get out of her sports bra; the pain searing through her shoulder every time she tried. She bit her lip and looked over at Aline sheepishly. "Can you please help me out of my bra?" 

"Of course," Aline said, walking over to Izzy. "Arms up." As gently as she could, Aline pulled Isabelle's bra up and over her head; flinging it into the corner with the rest of their clothes. 

"Thank you." Isabelle said, pulling on a worn t-shirt as she smiled over at Aline; love for her girlfriend welling up in her chest till it felt like she would burst. 

"Anytime, love." 

"One more favor?" Isabelle asked after both women were dressed.

"Name it," Aline said with a smile.

"Will you put this on my shoulder?" Izzy held up a jar filled with a dark green substance. 

"Sure," Aline said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the space in front of her. 

Isabelle handed her the jar and sat down, pulling her shirt up to expose the area. 

"What is it, exactly?" Aline asked, opening the jar and giving the contents a cursory sniff before scooping some out and applying it to Isabelle's shoulder and back. 

"Some sort of salve Magnus concocted for me. It's about the only thing that gives me any relief." Izzy sighed deeply as Aline massaged it into her skin; her muscles relaxing as the salve started working its' magic. 

Aline capped the jar and handed it back to Isabelle. "Thank you," Izzy breathed. 

Brushing Isabelle's hair out of the way, Aline bent forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Isabelle's neck. "Of course," she murmured into the other woman's skin. Goosebumps raced down Isabelle's spine. 

Isabelle put the jar away and pulled out her laptop as Aline got comfortable in the bed. She crawled in next to Aline and pulled up Netflix, starting the next episode of their current obsession. Izzy nestled in next to Aline, resting her head on Aline's chest; her arm draped over Aline's waist. Isabelle heard her sigh in contentment as she began rubbing Isabelle's back.

"You know something?" Isabelle asked.

"Hmm?" Aline hummed. 

"I have the best girlfriend ever." Aline couldn't help the big grin that stretched her face as warmth filled her chest. 

"I don't know. I think you got me beat," Aline said, pressing a kiss to the top of Isabelle's head and squeezing her gently.


End file.
